Pokemon Origin
by MousseMan
Summary: How did it all start? Where did they get their names and how? Why are their Gym leaders anyways? Are pokemon friends, or enemies? Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue: Imagine if you will, a world that was once beautiful, full of wonderful creatures, some Magnificent, some Gentle, and some Strong. Man lived in true mutual piece with these creatures, these vast and various creatures that lived all over the Islands. Then one day...

The Rain was pouring heavily that night, a man in a lab coat ran, feet squelching in the mud, towards a building. Slamming his fists hard on the door yelling loudly. The door opened and he fell in on his knees coughing and breathing heavily, as a figure stood tall beside him.

"Prof-...professor.." the man coughed.

The Professor helped the man up taking off his soaking lab coat, "What is it Jeremy? What could be happening at this hour?" the man frowned looking at the poor flabbergasted man.

"They're monsters...they won't stop, all over Kanto...turn the radio on." He wheezed.

The Professor walked over to one of the new invention of Kanto, the connective radio.

"Reports of three giant creatures with wings are terrorizing over Kanto, freezing lakes, burning homes, and electrocuting people and creatures alike. We only ask, why have these creatures ruined our quiet lving? Destroy the fabric of simple life? Make such-"

The Professor flipped off the radio with a disgusted look on his face. "Mockery...this must be stopped, monsters everywhere with power like this on our island, awaiting the possible chance of them to ruin our very existence. We must find a way to neutralize them at once!" he shouted. Sighing tired he put his hand on his forehead rubbing it frustratingly. "And at dawn too..."

The two Professors slaved in the lab for days as the terror worsened all over. Sweating over their materials and most extensive possible technology to think and make a possible device to capture the creatures. Until finally they succeeded.

"We...we've done it...a MonsterSphere..." The Young Professor said.

"No..." The aged Professor smirked, "A PokeSphere..." And the two laughed. Even though high tensions were afoot, the two shared a moment, knowing well, they may not have one for a long time.

A Blond brightly lit bird Screeched as it flew through the skies. It soon spotted a giant Tan Rock the topside lighter with an engraved circle in the middle. It reminded the creature of what it was after. It Screech and dived at it.

"Jeremy, ready the launch!" The Professor shouted as he stood next to the 8 foot tall sphere. The Young Scientist ran around to the back of the ball where the stand the ball was on stood. The Launch configured to plummet the ball into the air.

"FIVE!" The young scientist shouted

"This is it..." The Old man mummered to himself.

"FOUR!"

"...the time has come."

"THREE!"

"This is for you, grandfather"

"TWO!"

"For always believing in me...thank you Grandfather Masaki..." he smiled.

"LAUNCH!!!!!!" The Man yelled out as he pushed a button shooting the ball into the air at the Monster. Before the monster could let out another war cry the Ball hit against it hard, and cried of pain. The hit surged throughout the ball as it opened up letting the creature fall into it cradled like a prison, and the ball shut itself locked. Once it finished with it's upward velocity, the Giant hollow rock fell deep down and splashed into the ocean, causing tsunami-like waves. And once that settled. It was never seen again.

"Men I would like to present, over the 27th year anniversary since the monster catcher was created...The Pokeball!" An Old Man presented holding his hands to a Tiny white shiny ball.

The Crowd of scientists clapped loudly and cheered, for they knew that this marvel would change the world.

"Yes, after 16 years of work the ball has finally been done, its sleek design allows to, when lightly tapped on the button in mid center, to grow and shrink in two sizes, which allows economic storability. And this ball when thrown against any non-human lifeform, will absorb in its very existence holding everything **and** when pressed at a much harder velocity it shall release the creature if necessary. And with a special tagging method on the ball, the monster can be recollected from near any distance with a beam that can shoot the distance of 2km!"

The crowd clapped very excited at this most amazing invention, it was beyond belief how it was created. The Professor smiled, he deserved this, but he was tonight asked to present this to the public for all towns to own, and he was unsure of if he wanted this, he looked over to his cage holding a small purple rat. He had come to love some of these creatures. Seeing they weren't all vicious, many he befriended. He didn't know if he even wanted his Pokeballs to be used unless they was another attack like before, but how would the public respond...?

"Damnit you old senile fool! Don't you realize we need to make sure these things are taken care of?" A man shouted. The Professor looked at him, holding his invention in a box closely to himself with a small fear of his situation.

"I am rethinking giving the Pokeball to anyone at all..." he sternly said.

"My House is infested with rats and birds who just won't leave and we can't even eat a meal without an annoyance!" A woman shouted.

"Little horned demons keep banging up our door and hurting our little boy!" Another person shouted.

"Please! Why must you torture us all?" A young woman cried tears swelling up as she soon broke out sobbing.

The professor frowned guilt ridden, he was about to open his mouth to speak before, "Face it! He won't help us! We must take care of the situation ourselves!!!!"

The Professor stood there frozen solid as the crowd left and knew he had done worse then he ever imagined, the words rang through his ears painfully, _We Must take care of the situation ourselves!_

"My God...what have I done..." he thought trembling.

The Next day reports all over of 'The Great plan' awoke. People alerted to take offensive action against these monsters. Everywhere creatures were harmed, those that could fly or were fast enough off small enough ran off and hid. Group efforts came in taking down creatures such as Grey skinned human-like monsters with amazing muscles and strength, or majestic fish that were beaten down and abused so horribly that eventually their offspring became nothing but weak and stupid fish that could barely swim. The creatures did fight back though, it was becoming a war, a horrible one and the professor had to do something immediately about it.

"I have Called you four here for a reason...Though you might be a Scientist like me, or in tune with their physical and spiritual strength, or a kind old lady...or just a young lad with an interest." The professor said smiling at the young boy and rubbed his head looking into his eyes still speaking to all of them "I am going to entrust you all with 6 Pokeballs each, and your mission is to capture and raise these creatures, these...'Pokemon'. I know you will not fail me, but when you do gather them, run...as far as you can up to the high mountains of Indigo and train and prepare for we need forces. Both Human and Pokemon to protect Kanto!" he shouted, as they all nodded in agreement aside the boy who replied.

"But Granpa Aspen...what about all the other Pokemon who might suffer?" the young boy innocently asked.

"Lance...my young grandson, your father would be very proud of you right now but he is Dead. And when your mother moved over to Jhoto to help aid the situation, I had to raise you. But I must let you go, and your mother wanted me to give you this" The Professor handed him a Pokeball, "She named it Dratini...it's a mini dragon Lance, and it needs your love."

Tears started to come to the little boys eyes but the professor wiped them away, "You've got the strongest heart of anyone in this room Lance...remember that. Agatha! Please take care of him, help rescue Pokemon with him, and remember," he said leaning in, "he's frightened of the dark and ghosts." The professor said frowning in a little light hearted of a way.

The Aged women smiled, "I will remember this Jeremy. Come young child." She said hand on his shoulder walking him outside with the others.

The Professor took a long sigh for a few minutes and picked up his steaming hot coffee, realizing his hand couldn't stop shaking. Dropping his mug he ran out with his nap sack.

Running throughout the forests of viridian he viewed people chasing out the Pokemon, armed with whips, knives, and other things. Gathering under the Bushes he bumped into someone. A Young girl with glasses and long red hair holding three eggs looked up at him.

"Mister Professor sir, is it right to hurt these things?" she said looking up with sad eyes.

"No, and you can call them Pokemon if you like. What are those eggs you have their dear?" He asked getting on one knee to be at her level and lower his chance of being spotted.

"They were too slow to make it out of the village so they were all attacked viciously, and the people started to break their eggs, but I snuck in and grabbed three. I don't know if my parents will let me keep them in our house though..."

"Here hand them over to me I promise to make sure they go in good hands." The Professor said accepting the three eggs from the girl as he lightly placed them in his sac.

"Now run back to your family, go on!" he said shooing her. The Professor had saved only a few Pokemon, and contemplating staying out to find more. Then upon hearing a mob nearing his area, he dashed back to his lab.

Setting the eggs in an incubator, he slumped down tired, and stared the eggs awaiting them to hatch, the started to think and said to himself.

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again, I now realize I need more people to defend Pokemon, for each of the 8 cities where this is happening or might happen soon. Grabbing 25 Pokeballs and walking up to his rat in the cage he held a Pokeball to it absorbing it. He walked to his door.

"Viridian, Pewter, Celadon, Cerulean, Saffron, Vermilion, Fuchsia, and Cinnabar..." he muttered as he opened his door and left.


	2. Chapter One

On The Road to Viridian City- Chapter I

"Ma says that in the old times, people were sent out of their town at the age of 18 to fight against Pokemon. Soon it became crusades just for food. After that all the young adults of a city or town were gone and never seen again, they sent kids, and started to go as low as the age of 11. Soon whenever a child reached that age, he was instantly assumed to go out and fight against and capture the Pokemon and become their master. Now that's all I know, but I believe different, I believe that the Pokemon are being captured and used to fight **against** other Pokemon. That they might become the newest pawns in our world-wide war of a chess game."

"Charlie! You're late! WAKE UP!!!" a voice screamed.

A young boy then fell to the side off his bed on his side. Groaning he lifted himself up and started to get out of his Pj's, but then again tripped and fell down. Rubbing his coal black hair and checking his tan, not that it mattered, due to his dark Hispanic skin though he stared at himself in the mirror, cold brown eyes concentrating on his imagine. Putting a blue shirt on and a cap with a Pokeball outline on it with a red, blue, and a green arrow sticking in the south, north-west, and north-east sides. Putting on a Red jacket with pockets and slipping on blue shorts and a belt with an attached hand bag. Not caring to tie his shoes he ran downstairs. "Hunny you're late! Hurry Hurry Hurry!"

"I'd Move faster if you stopped shouting!" the young man argued.

"Yes Professor sir. I choose the one you named Squirtle, please"

"CHARLIE WAIT, YOU NEED BREAKFAST!!!!" His mother screamed.

"Yo gramps, yeah I choose the Bulbasaur one"

Biting into his snack bar Charlie ran to the lab and was met by a door slamming into him knocking him backward. Charlie opened his eyes groaning to see a boy his age with spiky blond hair, green eyes with a pale skin composure and black buttoned shirt with brown slacks with a necklace with half red half white beads on it. He was around Char's size, 4'7" or so.

"Oops, sorry…NOT" the young man laughed, "Adios gramps! And see ya later nerd" he said chuckling.

"Oh dear are you okay…oh! It's you Charlie!" The professor said smiling.

"Please, only my mom calls me Charlie, call me Char, It's much cooler then my dorky 10 year old name."

The Professor smiled happily, "Yes I do believe that's a very 'cool' 11 year old name" chuckling to himself, "so what did you come for?"

"What else? Gimmi a Pokemon!" He said, clenching his fist acting like a strong Soldier.

"Oh…I'm sorry Char, but I have no Pokemon for you…"

"What?! But-but-but you promised!"

"I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do…"

The young Boy ran past the professor checking drawers pulling out stuff and tossing it on the floor. "I gotta have something! I need to make my mom proud! Please professor, I need a Pokemon!" the young man cried.

The Professor took a long sigh, "I have one…but he needs a trainer with responsibility, he will be very hard to raise."

"I don't care, since I'll be the best trainer ever it won't matter. I want my mom to be proud of me Prof, I can't let her down, she loves Pokemon, ever sense she met you." Char said sighing.

The Professor walked up to a stand with a Pokeball on it and two empty slots that seemed to once hold one.

"He needs a patient and steady trainer, and I don't know if you're prepared for something like-" Before the Prof. Aspen could finish Char grabbed the ball from him.

"Now now! He doesn't have a name yet, Due to his shape and form I've been considering 'Salamander' what do you think of that?" Professor Aspen asked smiling.

"That's Stupid, it should be Char-salamander, since my monsters should be named like me." Char said grinning. The Professor groaned.

"Uh, maybe Charlamander?"

"No no no! How about, 'Charmander!' " Char shouted.

"Oh dear, that's a terrible name," the Professor sighed "but if you must."

"Whatever I'm going to go, thanks professor!"

"Wait a second! I want you to help me out." The Professor pleaded walking over to a cabinet and unlocking it.

"See when I was working on the Pokeball many years ago I also was creating something to help us understand more about Pokemon, so this multi-tasking machine will help me do that." The Professor said as he took out a mini sliver encyclopedia.

"Now listen, this device has the ability to when a Pokemon is captured, to analyze it. Everything! Texture of skin, eye color, weight, height, area where they are located, foot print, and categorizes them with a name…of more, accurate proportions." The Professor remarked, eyeing Char carefully.

"I want you to find Kain and give it to him."

"Kain…" Char murmured. Memories of his childhood rival coming back.

"Yes and you'll need one too. You two are going on a historic quest for something very important to Pokemon history! Remember to serve your correct duties. Your Mission to go on a pilgrimage for 8 badges of Gym trainers, proving yourself to the town that you all are Pokemon masters! And here," the Professor said slipping Charlie 5 Pokeballs, "anymore Pokemon past this get sent to computer databases and may be picked up in Pokemon Centers. Farewell Charl-I mean Char!"

Char walked out feeling like a new man, walking toward his adventure afoot when he knocked into a little girl.

"Oh sorrysorrysorry!" the little girl said apologizing.

"Oh Daisy, it's you! I was just off to find your brother." Char proudly announced helping her up.

"Oh wow, when Kain left, I gave him a map…would you like one Charlie?" she said staring at him intently.

"Oh sure, that'd be helpful." Char eagerly accepted from her, "and by the way, names 'Char' now. It's tougher."

"Oooh, I see." Daisy remarked, then scooted off giggling.

Watching her away Charlie opened his map and looked at all the places he had to go to finish his Pilgrimage.

"Hope, I don't miss mom…" he frowned walking soon into thick grass. It was dangerous here, in the old days tall grass was everywhere until people ran Pokemon out of their home areas so their children could grow up safe. Seldom you would see people traveling through tall grass, or Pokemon out of it.

Char heard a low growl, he turned his head and saw a small purple rat. It had a terrible growl then sent shivers throughout Char's spine.

"Puh-puh-Pocket dictionary thing…activate already…" Charlie said searching through his Pockets and pulled it out. A Scanner beam shot out of it and the flap to it opened up.

_PokeDex#:0002 Name: Dexter, now functional. Rattata: the rat Pokemon. Commonly found in open grass fields throughout Kanto, Minimal __alarm_

"So it's not a strong Pokemon? Aww, it's kind of cute actually." Char said getting down on his knees sticking a finger forward to pet it, "That's a nice, Rata..tata..whatever." As he wagged his finger in front of it, it bit down hard.

_Hyper Fang, there is Minimum alarm_

"AAAAGH!! MINIMUM SOMETHING ELSE!" Char screamed as he ran with Rattata still dug into his finger. Soon Char tripped, Rattata flying off his finger and running away. "Dexter, remind me to never catch a Rattata." Char moaned in pain.

Getting up he found himself lost, scanning around for something, Char could find no way out.

"God, two Minutes as a Pokemon Trainer and I'm already lost. Oh wait a second, the map! Thanks Daisy!" He said pulling it out and looking carefully.

"Okay so I'm um…somewhere, and Viridian is here." Char pointed. "So I'm still lost." He grumbled as he put the map away, "_Thanks_ Daisy…"

Looking around lost Char was feeling hopeless, he was bound to never make it out of here. Guiding though a few trees, he saw a building.

"Finally!" He shouted as he ran forward and banged on the door. Char got no answer then he slumped against it.

"So close to civilization and I get a run down shack." He sighed.

"Naw, this here used to be a gym, but I guess it's shut down now." A voice from somewhere said.

"Huh?" Char jumped up confused. Siting on a big rock next to the building was Kain.

"Oh man am I glad to see you! I got something to give ya, and have you found Viridian City yet?"

"Sure, and yes" he said hopping off the rock, "what you got for me?"

Char handed Kain the PokeDex.

"Huh, so this is that thing I forgot to get from Gramps, thanks nerd." He said smirking.

"Yeah and can you help me get to Viridian?" Char asked politely.

"No."

"No?!"

"Yes, no." Kain frowned, "Maybe if you beat me in a Pokemon Battle, I got some cool Pokemon I'm itching to try."

"Ba-Battle?!" Char squeaked, nervous, "but we shouldn't battle against each other, we don't want to just hurt our Pokemon for no reason."

"Bla bla, you want to go to Viridian?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then you got to beat me in a Pokemon Match."

_Pokemon Battle engage, each trainer will use their Pokemon until they faint and run out of them. The winner will claim his prize of half the other trainers Money_

Kain grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and enlarged it, "C'mon, let's play." Smirking at Char.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Fire and Grass!

Kain Reeled back in Batters position, body tensed to hurl the ball, "Don't blink, this is my style of releasing Pokemon." He said smirking, confident of his non-chalant coolness.

"I Choose you! SPEAROW!" as he hurled the Pokeball forward and it hit against the ground, velocity reflecting it off as the egg of life opened spewing out blinding light. Char had covered his eyes from the magnificent light.

A Tiny Bird was revealed after the Light dimmed, it had an Orange beak and brown colored fur.

"Wow, that's really cool Kain." Char remarked inspecting the Pokemon.

"Throw your damn Pokemon fore' I slap you nerd." Kain grumbled.

Char glared angry at Kain as he picked Charmander from his belt enlarging his Pokeball as he heard Kain saying something about letting him copy his style, but no one else.

Reeling arm back Char got uncomfortably nervous. This would be the first time he would use, or even see his Pokemon. And He didn't know if he'd be a good battler.

"I Choose you! Charmander!" he shouted as he threw his Pokeball out reflecting off and exploding out the shine of light as it returned to his hand and he put it away.

"Pretty Cool Pokemon, for a nerd! I mean, what kinda name is that for a red lizard with shut eyes?" Kain scoffed.

"Let us get to the fight already huh?" Char said with Boldness he was doubtful of.

"Spearow! Leer!" Kain ordered as the Pokemon floated above and swooped in at Charmander cawing. It zoomed in as Charmander stood there staring, It came close and let out a vicious glare and zoomed upward. Charmander didn't move.

"Charmander! Go at it!" Char ordered as the Pokemon stayed motionless.

"You gotta give it an attack to do. Jeeze, such a nerd." Kain said sighing.

_Charmander, Level 5, attacks: Scratch and Growl_

"Scratch Charmander! SCRATCH!" he said to the immobile Pokemon.

"My Leer has made it temporarily immovable." Kain smirked, "Spearow! Peck!"

The Bird flew in Pecking Charmander hard in the stomach knocking it back.

Char got on his knees to his Pokemon.

"C'mon get up!" he asked, seeing the Pokemons eyes were still shut.

"Jeeze, that early and I win the first round, what other Pokemon ya got?" Kain asked Bored.

Charmander's eyes crept open seeing a face above him, was it her Mother? Blinking it stood up. Char helping the Pokemon concluded this was the first time Charmander opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the world Charmander! You look awesome!" Char said hugging his Pokemon, that made her tail flame, grow larger.

"Done with the mushy stuff? Go on!" Kain impatiently ordered.

"Charmander! Scratch that Spearow for me, please." Char asked. Charmander ran forward extending claws.

"Chaaaarr!!!" it swiped, Spearow jumping into the air flying away. Charmander flipped around and ran after it. The Spearow ran to the rock that Kain once sat on. The Charmander waddled over to the rock and made whining noises as if it wanted to be helped up by a parent. The Spearow cawed mockingly and flapped its wings at Charmander. Charmander started to cry as the Spearow taunted it.

"C'mon Charmander! Think of something." Char pleaded.

Charmander grew angry and let out a high-pitched growl as it soon spit out flames of its mouth.

Kain and Char gasped in amazement as flames shot out onto the Spearow and he fluttered around screaming violently as the flames danced about it. Kain clenched his hand angrily.

_Ember, the first fire skill learnt by Charmander_

"Spearow! Dive and attack!" The Spearow, now shoving off the effects of the ember dove down screeching at the Charmander.

"CHARMANDER LOOK OUT, SCRATCH IT!!!" Char shouted from his position on the battlefield.

Charmander looked behind her to see the incoming Spearow. Swooping down Charmander got out of the way hitting the ground.

"Another go at it!" Kain ordered as the Spearow swooped down.

"Charmander grab Spearow when it hits and don't let go!" as the bird flew in Charmander gripped on as the Spearow near took off, then fell down due to added weight, as the two Pokemon wrestled it out biting and scratching.

_Although Spearow can fly it must flap it's wings at an extremely high speed to still keep airborne_

"Thanks for the Info" Kain muttered from his Pokedex's beeping.

"Return Spearow!" Kain called as he absorbed his Spearow into his Pokeball, leaving Charmander confused with the disappeared Spearow.

"Hmph, won the first round, but the second is soon to come," Kain whispered to himself as he enlarged another Pokeball and threw it forward, "I choose you, Bulbasaur!" he shouted as Pokemon was released on the field and gave a low growl.

Charlie cracked his knuckles confidently.

"All right! Lets own the field, you and me Charmander!" Char taunted with new superiority pointing onward at the Bulbasaur.

"Saawr, Saawr" the Little Pokemon groaned at Charmander.

"Char..char-mandaar…" it replied.

"Bulba!? Saursaur!" it cried.

"Bulba get in there!" Kain ordered, "Give it a tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran at Charmander with increasing speed.

_A mysterious seed was planted on its back at its birth. The plant eventually sprouts and grows with this Pokemon_

"Charmander, jump and give it an ember!" Char called.

Charmander stood waiting for the moment to strike Bulbasaur, when it neared it jumped into the air flying over Bulbasaur and spat out the flames to Bulbasaur.

"Roll out Bulbasaur!" Kain interrupted.

Bulbasaur rolled dodging the flames as they hit against the ground, the ground soon setting up in fire.

"Charmander EMBER" Char shouted out as the Pokemon spit fire and Bulbasaur dodged burning up the ground, as it soon started to grow with intensity.

"Oh no, Charmander stop!" Char ordered, but it was too late.

Charmander stamped around the battle field shooting flames out of its mouth as if claiming it's own territory, soon it's embers became more then just embers, Charmander was shooting out fully powered fire like a stream.

_Flamethrower, a very powerful fire attack, quite possibly the most dangerous fire attack known, can destroy buildings with relative ease_

"Charmander please stop!" Char pleaded.

Does not compute, when using it's own fire attacks, Chamander can turn to be intensely set on it's fire, note with caution

"Char, what's wrong with your Pokemon? It's attacking nuts, and it's probably going to burn this whole place down, including the Pokemon!" Kain shouted angrily.

"Call the Police!" Char asked.

"We can't do that, firefighters and police are far from this area, we're doomed!"

Char started to become very nervous and scared, there was no Pokemon that could help this. Before he could finish the thought, a huge stream of water shot down onto the flames and knocked onto Charmander making it collapse and lay weakened. The huge water ran around everywhere covering all the flames.

"Good Job Rayn, you cleaned up after these two stupid boys." A voice complimented.

The two looked up to see a girl with black braided dreads and a green bandana with a tree on it stood at the top of a hill near the two's battleground. With a little blue turtle at the peak hunched over looking at the two.

"I knew you two would cause trouble, lucky me and Rayn came to the rescue." She commented boastfully.

Kain looked up confused and then looked back at Char mouthing 'Teresa' and making Char roll his eyes. Teresa, the local Nature enthusiast, and natural bossy girl, who could grip the fact she was only a year older then Char and Kain.

Sliding down the hill with her Squirtle she smiled at Kain.

"Heeey, Kain." She said looking down at the ground blushing.

"Yeah yeah, what you want Teresa?" Char blurted.

"QUIET YOU, ME AND KAIN ARE TALKING!" She screamed loudly scaring Char into sitting down shivering.

"I was thinking, you and me could go together and fight all the gym leaders. We'd be unstoppable, huh?" she asked still focusing on a blade of grass on the ground.

"Heh, funny, but no. I'm going on my own, maybe you can take nerd-o over here to Viridian, I promised him. Come Bulbasaur." Kain said calmly absorbing his Pokemon, "see you another day Char, maybe our next battle won't need such a petty interruption."

"Uh, okay, Bye Bye KAIN!!! SEE YOU SOON!" Teresa shouted to the already far off Kain.

"Fine, you come little boy." Teresa huffed, totally changing her sense of attitude. Already 6 inches taller then Char, she had a high sense of sense of superiority over him, and an assumed responsibility to mother the two and complained about this fact a lot annoying them. Char absorbed his Pokemon and rubbed the ball whispering to it.

"Come on! We don't have all day, sundown is nearing." She ordered to him.

Running forward up to her not saying a word she started off marching ahead.

"Come come, we've got a long way to go till we get to the next Pokemon center, hurry up Rayn" She shouted as her Pokemon caught up marching along Char.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: Pokemon Obsession!

"This is Viridian City? It's...It's...Small..." Char muttered, eyeing around the small looking village.

"Yeah, it used to be a nice place around here. Though the Gym closing down caused a lot of trouble for the marketing, hasn't been public access for a while..." she sighed. "Well, I took you here and that's all my Kain asked of me. I'm off." Teresa pouted as she walked away.

Char grabbed onto her arm, "What? What you need now?" she replied, looking ready to punch him off.

"Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" Char asked pathetically.

Char wandered around until he finally found the Pokemon center. With glee, he entered to take care of business.

Char blinked with awkward surprise as he entered the humid and very hot Pokemon center. A voice monitor from the corner of the roof screeched.

_We have a medical emergency, we are loosing the Wounded Primeape in room 11._

Char heard the stamping of feet as a herd of all pink haired nurses in scant outfits rushed through the poor boy, various body parts rubbing against him.

Char took a deep breather then saw the front desk and scuttled up to it placing his hands on the top as he was too short for his head to stick up.

"Hnnnngh!" he grunted with agony as he pulled his head up with his arms, elbows shaking, "I n-need my Pokemon heale-Agh!" he cried out as he fell back down landing on a foot wrong, hurting it.

"Then you'll have to pay the 100 Yen price for the services." she sighed wearily as the electric fan hummed loudly blowing back her long pink hair.

Char heaved himself up again with great pain, "B-b-but..." he struggled, face turning red, "I don't have any MONEY!" he coughed out, falling back down short of breath.

The Nurse peeked her head over to Char who lain on the ground moaning in pain.

"Now I don't want you putting any hard pressure on this Ankle for a few days." The Nurse said as she wrapped the bandage tightly around his left ankle, which she had lift on a seat. Char sat there miserably with a frown on his face.

"Look at that face, so filthy and sad." she sighed as the Nurse dabbed her tongue on a pink handkerchief with poke balls on the corners and rubbed Char's dirty nose and cheeks clean. He quickly rubbed his face with his sleeve, making it slightly dirty. The Nurse sighed as she wet the Handkerchief again, before she could wipe the boys face another Nurse came by.

"Your Pokemon is fully healed. If you can't afford it we can make an exception for such a sweet young boy." she said smiling.

"Really! I'll make sure to make it up to one day, when I'm a Pokemon Master."

The Nurses giggled and the one who wrapped his ankle held him close.

"It's like having a little brother of all the Joy sisters!"

"Wait, that why you are all alike? You're all sisters?" Char asked, Awed.

"Yes, we are all Nurses scattered among the Kanto regions Pokemon centers, they will all know you as their little brother. Little Brother Charlie." she again giggled as he rubbed his scrappy hair.

Char stood and bowed to the two Nurse's, then Left as quickly as he could trying to forget all the Hugs and Kisses the many Nurse's smothered him with.

"Girls are so gross." he thought to himself as he Slid the pokeball in his first belt loop slot.

After exiting, he looked at the nearby shop through the windows.

"Wooow, what cool stuff." he sighed, breathing on the window then leaning against it as he enviously looked at all the neat gear, dolls, tools, and of course Poke-balls. But Poke-balls were 200 Yen a piece, which his family wasn't the kind to easily afford just for a single Pokemon.

"I'm going to have to make my own money pretty fast, or my supplies will run out quick." he said to himself, sticking his hand into the left pants pocket feeling the five Poke-balls the professor generously gave him.

"Wait, the Viridian forest! All sorts of trainers are there!" Char shouted, as he dashed off to find a gate. Quickly enough, Char crashed into a woman as he fell back soon apologizing to the woman as he picked up her groceries.

"Ohoho, it's no problem at all little boy. Might I ask where you were off in such a rush to?" Char giving his quick answer as he handed a loaf of bread to her.

"Viridian Forest? Oh my..." she mummered, anxiously looking at ground.

"What? What's the problem?"

"Hey you! Get away from me! You, broad in the dress, I see you! Back off! Hey there tough guy, stay the hell away! I may look small but I'm still handy in fisticuffs!" an Old man barked at random passerby's.

"See, he always blocks the entrance to Viridian Forest every morning before he gets his Coffee. So you might have to wait a while." she explained.

"Isn't there **anywhere** else to go?" Char sadly whimpered up at her.

"Uhmmm, well I know there are wild Pokemon you can train with along victory lane.

"Victory Lane? Got it!" Char eagerly nodded as he strolled off.

On Victory lane, Char searched among the tall grass, not finding anything to battle.

"What happened to any Pokemon?" he pouted.

"I beat them all," a voice said, with faux Modesty.

"Wha?" Char looked up to see a boy in black on top a higher ledge standing, infact it was Kain!

"Kain, what are you doing here?" Char complained, pretending to shield his eyes from the sun, even though Kain's shadow totally engulfed over him.

Kain chuckled with a 'Snf' as he rubbed his nose like some form of cockiness, which really annoyed Char as it had in the past.

"Better question is what you are doing here, this is Victory Lane. Land where only the most Ultimate Pokemon masters go. You have no business here, get out!" he shouted.

Char opened his mouth, then closed it weakly. Stomping off in the grass muttering words, he could sense Kain disappointedly shaking his head.

Char checked by the old man, to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Sweet! Time to head for Viridian forest!" he happily cheered as he dashed through the gates up a trail and into some grass.

He paced himself around a big meadow of tall grass, something had caught his eye, or he could have been just seeing things.

Char slit his eyes, peeking around the air. He could've sworn...

A strike in the air was heard as he gazed up to see two birds fighting in the air. There were no trainers, no money on the line, just primal fury of nature.

_Pokedex reading Pokemon types. Data confirmed. First subject Unidentified and second subject Spearow._

"Oh man! A Spearow! This is my chance to get that good Pokemon Kain nabbed. Though...do I even know how good a Pokemon it is? I mean..." his thoughts ended as furious gust picked Char up and pulled him off his feet, airborne.

The young trainer's body twisted and curled mid-air as he could barely even get a grip on what was happening. Hat blowing off soon he could feel his backpack straps slipping.

"No!" he cried out, barely able to open his eyes as his backpack blew away falling on the ground. All he could make out was the two darkly silhouetted Pokemon. He reached into his pocket as the wind torrent pulled him closer in.

"Spearow...you're mine." he grunted, as his arm half-involuntarily flung back, poke-ball in hand. Letting out another grunt of strength, he threw with a pitcher's swing as the ball let loose and went crazy spinning only by the rules of wind.

The ball then knocked into one of the birds, Char cheered as best his jaw allowed, only to realize he struck wrong. The Pokeball packed with the unknown Pokemon fell down into the deep grass. The winds would weaken very quickly, and Char would fall. Though all he cared about was missing his chance to get a Spearow.

"Damnit, I wasted one Poke-ball already. But I hope you're worth it Spearow!" he cried out, releasing another brunt of power to chuck a poke-ball at Spearow. This one flew very fast and hard at the Pokemon, knocking into it and sentencing the creature into the coffin of red and white.

The winds halted as the poke-ball and Char flew in colliding directions, landing oppositely and a few meters apart.

_Breep, Breep, Breep...Do'ing. Pokemon Secure_

Char let a sigh of relief as he stood and smiled, beginning to search the grass for it.

_Po-po-Pokemon sec-secsecsecsec_

The defective noises startled Char as he immediately rushed to find the poke-ball. He jerked his head to the right to see invisible cuts at the air of wind swiping and a poke-ball rolling around spastically. It cracked open with hurricane-like winds bolting out.

Char was stunned and blown back to witness a massive wide-winged creature Fly out and flap it's giant wings away from Char. The Blinding light didn't let him see much at all and all he could pick up was its huge wingspan.

"Pokedex! Quick!"

_Subject out of reach. Data inconclusive_

"Damnit! This sucks!" Char whined as he plotzed onto the ground sniveling.

"I've lost two Poke-balls, totally put to **waste**. And just by a fingernail I lost an awesome looking Pokemon." he sighed miserably, "I'm such a terrible Pokemon trainer, Kain and Teresa are so much better then I will ever be." hugging his knees.

Looking around for his hat and bag, he noticed another Poke-ball on the ground.

"Oh, it's that **other** Pokemon. Well a new addition is always good I guess." pawing for it into his reach as he got a firmer grip on it.

"Lo and behold, what a pity this is. Wait a second..." he speculated scratching his chin. "Piddy?...Pid...gey. Pidgey!" as he cheerfully thrusted up.

"Come on out Pidgey!" he shouted, throwing the ball up high in the air as it exploded out like a firecracker, life bursting out and freely flying about with a small after image of it's tail leading behind. Char looked up smiling as he felt the poke-ball smack back against his hand, which hadn't moved this time intentionally leaving it still. He was getting the hand of this.

_Pidgey, the flying Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._

Pidgey flew down seemingly happy to be out in the sun, it swooped down and picked up Char's hat dropping it for him to catch. Then it landed before him doing a little dance with it's wings fluttering and cawed with a loving nature to Char.

"Well you don't seem like too bad a Pokemon at all, even if you never evolve into some cool looking superpower like that Spearow." crouching down, as he playfully scratched it on the neck.

"I wonder if you're a boy or girl. Pokedex, tell me what you think about all my Pokemon?"

_Scanning. Scanning. Data retrieved. Subject Charmander is of the Female sex, and Subject Pidgey is of the Male_

"Charmanders a **girl**! Boy...well atleast it's balanced." he chuckled.

Boy is Kain gonna get his own once he sees all my new Pokemon, Char thought as he absorbed Pidgey into his ball. Then found his backpack, sliding the straps back on.


End file.
